


Online

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [28]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyberbullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yoshida tries to find out why Futami is in a bad mood, and discovers that people are harassing him on Twitter.[Prompt 28 – Online]





	Online

Futami is usually an upbeat person, some would say to an annoying degree. Not Yoshida, of course; he loves his partner’s energy and positive outlook on life.

And this is why it is always so weird to see Futami looking more depressed. Like today, when he wanders into the living room of Yoshida’s apartment, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

Futami looks at him, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Yoshida says, patting the couch and encouraging him to sit down. “Because you don’t look it.”

Sighing, Futami sinks onto the couch beside him. “Okay, you got me. I’m pretty pissed off right now.”

Yoshida frowns. Why is this sort of thing so difficult? “Well… maybe talking about it would help.”

“I don’t know if anything will, to be honest. Look, Yoshi,” he says, using that damn nickname again. “People have found out about our relationship and plenty of assholes are giving me shit on Twitter.”

He stares at Futami. It isn’t like they have been keeping their relationship a secret, yet they also haven’t actually come out. “What sort of stuff are they saying?”

Futami shrugs. “You know, homophobic shit. Calling me a faggot, some people saying I could do better than someone like you, and the parents of the kids on my team are going on about how it’s unprofessional to be, uh, sleeping with the enemy. Literally. Utter bullshit.”

He doesn’t know how to help. He doesn’t use social media or even understand most of it. He isn’t very good at comforting people.

But he has to do something. So Yoshida pulls his partner into a hug.

“They’ll stop soon, I know they will,” he says. “You’ll be okay.”

Futami smiles weakly. “Thanks, Yoshi.”


End file.
